


Clear Your Browser History

by ChloeMagea



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fansom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hasn't really been intimate with his new girlfriend until he finds something suspect on her computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Your Browser History

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this is like an alternate first time for Tom and Naomi. Lol. Whatever, this is smut so….

Based after one of the imagine’s from [http://imagine-tom-w-hiddleston.tumblr.com](http://imagine-tom-w-hiddleston.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Tom raised his eyebrow, and stoked his chin as he clicked the link on her computer. She hadn’t cleared her browser history. He had simply used her computer because it was there and he needed to look something up real quick, he wasn’t snooping on his new girlfriend but he was a little curious when he saw the name of the link. Manhandled 4. He wasn’t sure what to expect, he hadn’t really gotten the chance to know her sexually yet, they had only been dating for a month and a half and he didn’t want to rush in to it.  But his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced up to the door, she had ran out to get something from the deli that was just down the street.

“Hummm.” He uttered realizing that she had been watching a certain clip from the porno.  He clicked the play button, and as he watched it became very apparent what she was in to. “Oh…well that is very interesting.”

* * *

 

The door opened and she staggered in, holding a plastic bag.

“I hope I got you the right sandwich.” She smiled pulling off her jacket and brushing off her skirt black skirt, and stepped out of her little flats. Tom eyed her as she sat the bag on the counter; she let out a sigh a she fluffed her tightly bound curls. He hadn’t seen her naked yet but he could make an educated guess of what shapes were hidden under her clothing.  She looked over at him with her almost black eyes and tilted her head at his silence. She was a cute one, twenty-four with an innocent face and pouty lips. He would have never guessed that she would be in to things of such nature. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized he was on her laptop.

_“Oh Christ.”_

“So, James Deen.” He said his tone calm, and nerve wracking to her. She smiled slightly.

“What?” She had to play dumb.

“James Deen, and I’m not talking about the old move star.” Tom said leaning back in his chair looking at her. She scratched her thin arm nervously and shook her head.

“The porn star? What about him?” She said.

“You like his porns.” She jumped at his words and looked over at him, her mouth hung open as she tried her hardest to act and lie.

“What?”  She said sounding outraged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Tom chuckled at her acting, it was horrible but he thought it was cute that she was trying to play the whole ‘How could you think I watch porn?’ thing.

“It’s right here.” He pointed at the screen. “I saw the link for and so I clicked it.” She walked over to him and looked at the screen. He watched her face she bit her lip, and then shook her head.

“I’m sorry…it’s for a sex scene that I’m writing in my next book I felt that it had the tone and I was just looking at for research.” She said with a nervous smile, she was fibbing again, he could tell. She was a horrible liar but he decided to play along with her.

“Oh if it’s for your book then I would like what you draw inspiration from.” He smiled picking up the laptop and walking over to the living room television with it. She stood here, her whole body feeling flushed as she watched him plug the HTMI cord in to the computer.

“Wait, you want to watch it together…?” She asked, her mouth going dry.

“Well sure it’s just research.” He said plopping down on the couch. “Come here.” She was apprehensive but she swallowed hard and then walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He clicked play and the movie started.

“Only a flashlight huh?” Tom asked as they watched the porn that was shot with one single light and one camera down a hallway. She didn’t say anything, but she felt extremely hot as she watched James Deen finger Kristina Rose holding her face up against the wall.  “You’ve written scenes like this before?” Tom asked.

“Uh huh..” She uttered shifting on the couch. The actresses’ moans littered the air turning both of them on. “This is rather aggressive. Do you like it?” He whispered noticing that she was wiggling her hips slowly.

“I uh..” She uttered looking over to him her attention was brought back to the television when she saw the actress get slapped in the face.  Her expression was of complete want in that second, she clinched her legs together and wrinkled her brow. She wasn’t a prude by any means, and was definitely not a virgin. But this was different, she was dating Tom Hiddleston she had never really told him how big of a fan she was for she feared it would creep him out. It was still surreal for her, to be dating him, and she still didn’t understand how that even happened. She had came so many times uttering his name before they met and here she was, sitting on his couch watching porn with him, very…aggressive porn complete with choking and slapping. She covered her face from the embarrassment; Tom chuckled as he watched her. She would have been bright red if it weren’t for her dark skin tone.  The tension in the room was thick, and almost humid. She glanced back up to the screen, watching the actress get fucked hard against the wall.

“I’m guessing you like being slapped.” He uttered, his words causing her to sit up straight and swallow hard. She didn’t look at him or at the screen looking down at her hands that sat on her stocking covered knees. “Why are you so bashful.?” He asked. She let out a sigh sat back on the couch and slumped her shoulders.

“Listen…I ugh.” She sighed scratching her head. “ It’s just…your so… genteel and I just thought that I would creep you out with…ya know.” She stumbled over her words, trying to explain. “I’m sorry I lied about the porn I didn’t want you think I was odd….” She sighed, before she could inhale to say another word he had grabbed her by her face and kissed her, hard. They kissed before but nothing like this, it was rather forceful and drew a small whimper from her

_Oh lord, yes._

Tom wasn’t being gentle by any stretch of the imagination, he reached up and pushed her back on the love seat, wrapping his hand around her neck and holding there. She let out a moan and bit her lip. The sounds of the pornography still hung in the air the moans and pants causing the already heavy arousal in the room to grow to a breaking point.

“You like this?” Tom asked, his voice low and husky. She nodded her head quickly, loving the feeling of his hand around her neck. Tom ran his hand along her stocking covered thighs. Letting out a low groan at the feeling of the black opaque nylons on his palms.

“Please, fuck me.” She whined, spreading her legs open and wiggling her hips. Tom suddenly yanked at the flimsy fabric, ripping them and exposing her panties underneath. She let out a shocked gasp at his actions that he mistakingly took for dislike.

“Oh, I’m sorry…I..got a little carried away.” Tom apologized nervously, his face growing red with a flush.

“No, it’s…fine.” She chuckled anxiously. “They were only five dollars…keep doing it.” Tom smiled gripping the fabric again and making the hole larger glancing back over to the porn that had been playing on the television, the clip was fifteen minute clip was over, leaving nothing but the black screen.

“Nice knickers.” He breathed, admiring the hot pink lace, that was now the only thing separating him from a pussy that he wanted since he saw her. “I hope they’re not your favorite pair.” He snickered before tugging at the wait band and causing them to snap. She felt her face grow hot and tried to close her legs, feeling embarrassed by her exposure to him. “Oh no.” Tom said holding her knees and pushing them apart further. He let one of her legs go only to hook his fingers in side of her.

“AH!” She screamed sitting up on her elbows only to have Tom grab her by her neck again and push her back down against the cushions.

“I guess that porn did turn you on, you’re soaking wet.” He smiled while he fingered her quickly. He felt he was being a little too rough but the look on her face spoke of the contrary, her mouth hung open and she clinched her eyes shut.

“Ah! Fuckin’ hell…” She sputtered as he hand gripped the back of the couch. “I-I-I’m going to c-“ Her words were cut short when he stopped pulling his wet fingers out. Tom was surprised when she reached for his hand and sucked on the two fingers that had just been inside of her. “Mmmmm.” She moaned savoring the taste of her self and wiggling her hips. He let out a low growl at her actions, suddenly pulling his fingers from her lips and grabbing the light fabric of her shirt and yanking it, causing the buttons to snap off.

_Damn it that was my favorite button down. Oh well…_

He didn’t bother with undoing her bra only pulling it down to expose her breasts. He honestly would have loved to give them attention they deserved but he couldn’t contain him self any longer. She let out a squeak as he flipped her over on her stomach and rushed to unbuckle his pants and unzip them. She arched her back and tried to look over her shoulder but he pushed her face in to the cushion.  She moaned loving how rough he was being.

“Fuck me…fuck me.” She mumbled, sure that he couldn’t even hear her pleas. He let the back of her head go and felt him grab her hips before slamming in to her. “Ah! FUCK!” She cried as he slicked in to her ruthlessly, grabbing her hips tightly.

“You’re so tight…” He growled.

“Ah. Yes! Harder!” She screamed.

“Shhhh.” Tom chuckled covering her mouth, not wanting the neighbors to hear her. She moaned from up under his palm wishing he would allow her to scream his name. She reached back in an attempt to touch him only to him grab both of her wrist and hold them behind her back with one of his hands.

_He is good at this._

He leaned over her, nipping at her ear. “Is this what you like?” he whispered. She nodded her head and let out a whimper, closing her eyes tightly he felt her clinch around his cock, pulling his hand from her mouth she panted desperately. “Say my name.” He ordered sounding a lot like a certain character that he portrayed.

“Mmmm. Tom.” She whined.

“Again.”

“AH….T- T-“ She stuttered her mouth searching for the last two letters as she felt her orgasm rattle through her.

“Say it!” He demanded.

“Ah God! Ah Thomas!”  She yelped her legs shaking and her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  Tom clinched his jaw before tensing up and finishing as well. Both of them stayed like that for a moment trying to catch their breath.

“I didn’t hurt you did I, darling? “ He asked sweetly before kissing the back of her neck.

“No, it was great.” She answered. “But I have a hunch you’ve done that before.” She smiled. Tom laughed as he got up and redid his trousers.

“Of course not. That was just a bit of acting.” He said watching her flip over on her back and adjust her bra.

“Sureee.” She said with a raised eyebrow before tying to close her shirt, forgetting that the buttons were now scattered on the floor.

“I do believe I owe you a new shirt.” She said.

“A shirt, stockings and a brand new thong.” She corrected. “But you can pick out the last one.”

“Deal.” He nodded. 


End file.
